Herança
by Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki
Summary: Na hora da morte, Morzan descobriu que não era tão frio, cruel e sem coração como pensava que era. T por precaução - Para quem não gosta de spoilers, é necessário ter lido até Brisingr.


**Disclaimer: Eragon e seus personagens não me pertencem. São criação e propriedade de Christopher Paolini. Fanfic se fins lucrativos, feito de fã para fã.**

* * *

_Na hora da morte, Morzan descobriu que não era tão frio, cruel e sem coração como pensava que era._

* * *

**-Herança-**

Morzan sentiu a espada trespassando-o. Brom finalmente tinha conseguido. Tinha matado-o. Não. Ainda não estava morto. Estava estendido no chão, e não sentia o peso de Zar'roc em suas mãos. A tinham levado. Mas não importava mais. Ele estava morrendo. E o que aconteceria agora? Veria a sua vida passando diante de seus olhos? Talvez. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ele estava de olhos fechados, e viu um belo jardim. O SEU jardim. O jardim do seu palácio. Nele, uma bela mulher lhe sorria. Mas era difícil ver seu rosto. Era difícil lembrar. A sim. Selena. Era esse o nome dela. Mas mesmo lembrando, sua imagem não ficava mais nítida, ia sumindo cada vez mais... Então se viu em um grande salão, e um menino tímido, de cachinhos escuros, ia hesitante em sua direção. Não devia nem ter dois anos. Chamou-o de "Papai". A cena mudou novamente. Estava no mesmo salão, mas as luzes estavam em outros lugares, e sentia que estava com raiva. Muita raiva. Por que estava com tanta raiva? Nem se lembrava mais. Mas aconteceu do mesmo jeito. Assistiu impotente enquanto ele mesmo jogava sua espada vermelha como sangue na direção do garotinho. Ele estava um pouco mais velho. Devia ter dois anos agora. A espada girou, girou e girou no ar, até que acertou o pequeno bem nas costas. Mais sangue. Sangue para todos os lados. Ele tinha machucado o garoto. Seu garoto. Seu filho. Sim! Era isso! O garoto era seu filho. Murtagh. Murtagh, que parecia tanto com ele, quando não tinha sido corrompido pelo poder...

"Meu filho. Murtagh. Meu filho." Pensava repetidamente. "Desculpe-me meu filho. Não fui um bom pai. Nem um pai eu fui. Mas amei-o. Amei tanto quanto um homem como eu pode amar alguém." Ele se justificava. Para quem, já que não havia mais ninguém? E nem falar conseguia mais. Para os deuses. Justificava-se para os deuses. "Cresça forte e saudável meu filho. E espero que um dia me perdoe. Não mereço seu perdão. Não. De modo algum. Mas ficaria imensamente feliz se o fizesse. Meu filho. Murtagh. Não cometa os mesmo erros que eu. Não se iluda com o poder, e com as promessas daquele rei maléfico. Aceite quando uma mão lhe for estendida por alguém que realmente se importa. Não aceite a escuridão. Lute com todas as suas forças contra ela, meu filho, pois, para nós, ela está sempre por perto. Meu filho... Não siga meus passos, faça exatamente o contrário. Mas se continuar para sempre como aquele menino com o olhar tão franco, que infelizmente eu conheci tão pouco, saiba que eu ficarei orgulhoso. Orgulhoso porque se tornará uma pessoa justa. Uma pessoa que não vai ceder à voz macia daquele monarca maligno. Alguém que, com sorte, e se o destino e os deuses quiserem, poderá restaurar os Cavaleiros. Sim. Restaurar os Cavaleiros. Arrependo-me de tê-los destruído. Arrependo-me de ter acreditado naquele traidor. Arrependo-me de não o ter conhecido melhor meu filho. Meu filho. Que herde a minha espada, e faça a desgraça que ela significa e representa cair sobre aquele rei maldito. Faça isso por você mesmo, pois se não for assim, ele vai prendê-lo. Vai subjugá-lo. Vai usá-lo. Vai transformar você em alguém como eu. Um assassino. Um traidor. Um Renegado. Não deixe que isso aconteça. Lute meu filho, e seja livre. Livre para ir aonde quiser, quando quiser. Livre para tomar suas próprias decisões e para escolher quem merece o seu respeito. Livre para ser livre. Desejo-te tudo isso, meu filho, porque eu o amo. Meu filho. Murtagh."

E assim Morzan, o primeiro e o último dos Renegados, o braço direito de Galbatorix, o mais forte e cruel, o inimigo eterno de Brom, morreu. Assassino temido. Homem amaldiçoado. Guerreiro implacável. Pai arrependido.

* * *

_- __18 anos depois__ –_

Murtagh estava com Thorn, seu dragão, na frente do túmulo de seu pai. Porque o fazia, não sabia. Só teve a insana vontade de ir ver o túmulo, talvez para ver com os próprios olhos que aquele homem não poderia mais machucá-lo.

_Já se passaram dezoito anos dede que ganhei a cicatriz, mas ela ainda dói de vez em quando._

_ Talvez a dor seja das lembranças. Muitos curandeiros e feiticeiros já te examinaram e disseram que ela está totalmente curada. Há muito tempo._

_ Talvez... Talvez esteja certo Thorn._

O dragão vermelho resfolegou e roçou o ombro do seu Cavaleiro com o focinho, empurrando levemente, e passando a clara mensagem: estou aqui com você. Murtagh deu um levíssimo sorriso. Um dos extremamente raros que se permitia dar, e só para o seu dragão, nesses momentos de companheirismo, longe daquele rei maldito.

- Morzan... Não. Pai... – disse com uma voz cheia de sarcasmo – O que diria se me visse agora, hein? Lutando com a sua espada, com o meu próprio dragão, lutando por aquele rei... Seguindo os seus passos... Aposto que estaria orgulhoso não? Tornei-me igual a você. – e ele sorria, mas um sorriso sarcástico, e mais que isso, com uma profunda tristeza, que era possível ver em seus olhos. E naquele momento Murtagh viu como sua vida poderia ser diferente se não tivesse sido capturado pelos Gêmeos, se não fosse um Cavaleiro, se não estivesse sob o julgo de Galbatorix... Poderia estar levando a vida junto com Eragon, seu amigo, seu irmão. _Meio irmão, _corrigiu-se. Poderia estar lutando ao lado dos Varden, contra Galbatorix, e não fazendo parte de seu exército. Tanta coisa seria diferente... Mas percebeu que nessa vida não haveria Thorn. Ele não existiria. E isso o perturbou. Nessa vida miserável que levava, só seu dragão o entendia, era seu consolo. Sacudiu a cabeça, não querendo mais pensar nesses assuntos. Montou em Thorn, subindo para o céu azul, voando, e experimentando uma sensação de liberdade. A única que podia sentir e ter.

-... Espero que esteja satisfeito... Pai. – falou olhando para o túmulo uma última vez.

Ah se ele soubesse... Se ao menos ele soubesse...

* * *

Então? Gostaram? Odiaram? Fiz essa fic por estar sentindo falta de mais fics sobre o Murtagh e porque não acreditava que não havia nenhuma sobre o Morzan em português. Então me senti inspirada para escrever essa história que acabam de ver. Sim, ela é dramática e trágica, mas não havia outro fim possível para que ficasse verossímil com a história original.

Por favor, enviem suas opiniões. :3


End file.
